Heat
by Roo-XD
Summary: One-shots, drabbles, and prompts. "Something about the start of summer just really got him going, the sweet smell of women in the air, the unsatisfied buzz on his lips."


**A series of prompted one-shots and drabbles.**

**All taking place in the summer. **

**(Rookies age = 17-18  
Team Gai = 19-20  
Temari = 21)**

**Prompt: 51. Sport.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters. For I am not rich.**

**Damnit.**

* * *

It was... Kinda, just kinda, like a sport. It was physically and mentally demanding, just like a sport. Sometimes you had to work in a group, somtimes you were in the spotlight... Being a ninja, that is, was _kinda_ like a sport. But not much. There was much more blood in this particular sport, much more hate and strife and tears. No sport could handle the players, either. These particular players were too dangerous for any other kind of sport. A man who could multiply himself by a hundred times? Hah, that wasn't fair in a normal sport. Nor was a woman who could heal herself or others, and has strength of olympic standards. No, that wasn't fair. And so they were cast into the only sport that could handle them. The shinobi's sport.

Now, this sport was not your typical when it came to rules. You wanna check the opponet into the boards? Go the hell ahead. Nobody's going to stop you. They wont stop you when you pull out a knife and stab your opponet either. Anything to protect your own team, right? Right... Now get your mind out of the gutter, the guy you just killed has a whole team protecting him, and they're outnumbering you by twenty. Nobody's going to stop them though, that's how this works. Learn fast, you have only so much time before you too become the victim.

Pick your team wisely, know their weaknesses and strengths. Above anything, know your bonds with people. That will save your life, if nothing else wont. Keep an eye on the good ones, when the chip's are down, they'll be the ones saving your sorry butt... You are in the shinobi's sport now, dear friends, you no longer have a choice between yes, or no. It's now 'Live' or 'Die'. You pick live, _always_ no matter what. Sure, you'll have backup there sometimes, but when you're out there on your own, you have to fight like a dog in a corner.

Certain individuals grew up with this life, most individuals just sit back and let them protect them. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten are dancers, and the rest of Konoha is an audience. The audience can't really help from watching, after all, they all dance the most beautiful dance of all: The dance of death. Some with skill so precise they could take wings off a butterfly eight feet away in a single, clean movement. Some so brutally strong they leave earthquakes in their battle's wake. Some so amazingly intelligent that only the ones who taught them surpass them... And even then, there's only a certain ammount of time before the pupil surpasses the teacher.

It was a calm day in Konoha, the first summer day. The only disturbance was the intense heat blaring down and burning the skin of those who dare expose it to Mother Nature's wrath... Another thing about the sport of shinobi was the supreme ignorance of the weather. Rain, sleet, or astoundingly hot sun they would be out, training, fighting, whatever-- regardless, they knew no comforts of shelter in the day.

"Sakura-chhaaaannn~" Though they were subject to whining, at least, some of them, "It's so hot out. Come on-- let's go get something to drink, I'll pay!" His offers were turned down, no matter how displeased the pink-haired woman looked with the sun. She merely slung a bare arm across her forehead, rubbing her eye. At the obvious rejection, Naruto groaned, crossing his arms. Damn woman and her stubborness... It could only be so longer before she gave it, at least.

"L-lee... I th-think we should stop--!" The breathless voice of a female rang out as she sprinted next to her team-mate, her brown fringe bouncing with ever step, "I mean-- we could keep going, but there's only so long our bodies'll hold out! Th-think how much a stroke could complicate training," She almost cursed. She sounded exactly like Hinata the way she was stuttering, but she couldn't help it! It was so hot out-- everything was coming in gasps. Even her third team-mate, Neji, seemed majorly drained by the heat. Lee finally stopped, gasping and bending down to catch breath. Neji shot her a glance, it could either be thanks for making him stop, or something entirely different. She never knew with him.

"Come on Hina-chan, come on," He was laughing, tongue out of mouth. Even with this heat the dog-boy was keeping up his antics. Something about the start of summer just really got him going, the sweet smell of women in the air, the unsatisfied buzz on his lips. The indigo-haired beauty in front of him heaved in a breath, throwing another attack, which Kiba quickly dodged. Hinata almost fell, but a strong hand caught her by the waist, hoisting her up above the ground. Kiba glanced over Shino holding Hinata, laughing under his breath, "Alright, alright, we'll break."

"You lazy ass..." She growled as her partner lay on the ground, hand over his eyes. When the third part to their team ambled over and collapsed next to Shikamaru, also placing his hands over his eyes, she groaned again, "You're both lazy asses. And to think the carbs I could shed in this heat..." She mumbled it to herself more than the other two, but shrugged off the thoughts. Tanning would have to suffice. With a spin, she sat inbetween the two, and with a agitated 'humph' she layed between the two.

The day was calm, but the summer to follow would be one of the most eventful of the young Shinobi and Kunoichi's lives. Filled with heat, love, hate, blood, tears, and above all an extreme lifestyle that surpassed the definition of sport long ago.


End file.
